


JeffxBen- Fate was meant for us

by Girlkirby



Series: JeffxBen- Fate was meant for us [1]
Category: BEN Drowned, Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkirby/pseuds/Girlkirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff the killer starts his new boot camp in a year, for he himself wanted too become a greater proxie, despite his laziness. However he finds his world is about too take a whole turn as he meets his new best friend, and possible lover. </p>
<p>Oh ya litterly take a turn becaused some fuked up shite happens too the under realm too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. False regards

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I've already written this story on DA.  
> But now I'm writing it brand new, and fit for this website.   
> Enjoy! :3

It was a cold cloudy day in the Under Realm. Jeff was walking home from his practice from his Mentor, Slenderman. or as he liked too call him 'Slendy'.  He was using the sidewalk, Jeff with his normal white hoodie on and putting the hood of his jacket over his head, he also had a black scarf with dark blue stripes. He was tucking the scarf as close too his face as possible.

Jeff thought too himself, _god damn.. i hate the cold so fucking much when i get home I'm just going too curl up in a ball on the couch with 3 blankets.. is that even enough?_   He let out a growl. The sidewalk was even frosting away, anyone could so easily slip. He finally got too his home but he noticed an unusual clump of snow in his yard. He swore he even saw some red snow in there. He tried too resist from going too it but his curiosity got the best of him.

Jeff kneeled down and started too dig away the snow, he was right there were some clumps of red snow. but as he dug further there was more of it until the snow was soaked with it. He knew this feel, this smell too easily, it was blood. He dug faster and finally what he found was atonishing. It was a boy, all dressed in white, at least was, The boys skin was white, and the boys eyes, well they were shut but his eyelids were grey. 

The boys condition was awful, he noticed the big gash in the boys head by the side, a broken arm, broken leg, gashed stomach and his chest was cut up a little. Jeff quickly picked up the boy and ran into his house, setting the boy down on the couch. He went too the bathroom and flung everything out too get too the medical kit and ran back too the boy. He got out some Bandaging and started too wrap it around the wounds. The most fatal ones first.

Jeff after he wrapped the wounds, patiently waited for the boy too wake up.. Oh no.. was he dead? Jeff growled and held his head, if he was quick enough this boy could've lived! it was all his fault a fellow pasta died! He struggled with himself for a while until he heard a cough. He quickly looked at the recovering boy and made a sigh of relief "Oh my goodness-- I'm glad your not dead.. Hey!! your not off the hook though! Why were dying in my yard?!" Jeff asked urgent too know.

The boy looked around trying too understand his surroundings, he had black eyes with red pupils and then he answered weakly "I'll tell you later.. too weak .." he made a whine. Jeff frowned "Ok.. um.. My names Jeff, Jeff the killer." The boy forced a smile "Yeah yeah I've heard about you..being the apprentice of the great Slenderman.. " He remained a smile.

"Well, I'm Ben. Ben drowned."


	2. Apprendre de lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jeff learns more about Ben, the boy who was dying in his yard, starts too discover he really enjoys his company.

We talked for a bit, until he said he felt weak so he took a rest. Meanwhile Jeff went too the kitchen, too make something for the boy too eat. He never really cooked but he knew he had too for his visitor or.. 'patient'. He laughed a bit at the thought. He really wanted too get too know Ben better, so he could have a new friend. Jeff didn't have that many friends, he was sometimes too lazy too make one actually.

Ben woke up again, yawning "Jeff?" Jeff went back over too the couch and sat down by it "Yeah?" Ben blinked his eyes tiredly, and stretched "I can tell you some more now.." He sat up a bit, Jeff flinched "don't try moving what you can't move. remember you have a broken leg and arm." "ya ya.."

Ben blinked "Ok then.. well..There was this meeting i had too go too.. for important business. and there was this group.. i can't remember what they  looked like.. well they grabbed me, and one of them had a magical ability too disable the powers i already had.. they beat me up, cut me, trying too kill me. they even knew of my origin so they tried too drown me, they did but. they decided too just trash me in someones yard too let the cold do the rest of the work.. but showing now.. they didn't succeed. "

Jeff growled and smashed his fist into the coffee table. this was wrong.. Pastas weren't supposed too kill each other in the under realm! Lord Zalgo made that rule clear! He felt a hand touch his shoulder "Its fine Jeff. At least they didn't kill me." Jeff frowned "well they must've had it out for you for a reason.. do you have any ideas?" Ben looked around he was thinking "uuh.. no not really.." he twitched his elf ears "Don't worry about it. I'll inform master Zalgo as soon as I'm better." Jeff nodded "so your in his army?" "Yeah only because its easy and fun though." Jeff knew that wasn't what it seemed, but let it be. "Okay. well Ben, i wanna know you more. is there anything important about you?"

Ben made a smile "yeah. I haunt games and stuff. the internet itself. I kill people but not with myself. but with themselves.. I make them commit suicide. Driving them too insanity. the point in it? Nothing. Its fun." He deviously grinned. Jeff laughed and Ben and him brofisted "you bet. Accept I'm more of a hands job person. i kill people too but manually. I held off 10 cop cars once!" Bens eyes shined with glory "wow.. really? your amazing.." He was blushing a bit. I couldn't help but blush either mostly in embarrassment "hehe, its a record down here." he calmly smiled. "Oh i forgot i made soup for you!" Jeff rushed too the kitchen

He came back with a bowl of soup and handed it too Ben. Ben blushed and smiled "Thank you so much Jeff.." He weakly hugged Jeff and then started too eat the soup. Jeff warmly smiled, He felt more than this boy as a friend but as closer.. He and Ben watched TV together until Ben fell asleep, leaving against Jeff softly breathing. He was doing a lot better now and Jeff was glad, he wrapped an arm around Ben and let him sleep.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week now so Jeff decides too take his new friend out too the park, too see how his recovery process has been going, while they are there they learn shocking news and grow a closer bond.

Its been a week now and me and Ben have been hanging out nonstop. Talking and such, I felt such a strong passionate for him. I was trying too run away from the truth but i shortly figured out i couldn't after today.

Jeff and Ben went too the park, Ben was starting too recover, except he used crutches for his leg. His arm had healed more better then his leg. Jeff was walking along side him and Ben was admiring the cool winter, the trees covered in snow and the ground full of it. Despite almost dying in the snow, this boy still loved it, he was amazed.

They walked for a bit until they found a pasta crying, and asking the pastas at the park currently if they had seen someone. This crying pasta went by the name Pinkamena Diane pie. Seemed she'd lost a friend, until another pasta engaged into a conversation with Pinkamena. The other pasta also welled up in tears eventually. Ben blinked and used his crutches too get over too them, he made a cough "U-um.. excuse me.. why are you crying?" he asked. Pinkamena sobbed "My friend!! Happy appy!! hes gone missing!! and with Herobrine.. H-his friend disappeared too!! and he said others have been disappearing as well!"

Ben's eyes widened, this was news too him, As well too Jeff. Pastas, suddenly disappearing? That wasn't right He thought maybe that's  a connection to how Ben was attacked in the ally. Jeff quickly picked up Ben and he ran home. Ben gasped "J-Jeff?! what are you doing?" Jeff just huffed.

When they got home, Jeff put Ben on the couch and sat next too him "I don't want too take any risks of you getting attacked again. this is all pushing the puzzle pieces together.. you could've been a disappearance!" he said. Ben frowned and crawled into Jeff's lap, Jeff placed his head softly on Ben's, and wrapped his arms around Ben. " I don't want you too disappear.. I want too protect you.. and..I.." Ben looked up "You what Jeff??" It seemed Jeff was stuck on the word and he shook his head, his blush going away now "I.. Nothing.. Its going too be fine now Ben."


End file.
